Heart To Heart
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: <html><head></head>Weeks before she and Kelly were killed. Shannon asked Jethro for permission to donate Kelly's organs. He reluctantly gave permission. unbeknownst to him the child who recieved Kelly's heart would come into his life years later. Who is she and what is her connection to NCIS? Complete!</html>
1. The Waiver

Five months after the death of his own father. Leroy Jethro Gibbs received the news that his former mother in law Joanne Fielding had died peacefully in her sleep. Unlike with Jack he didn't feel it was appropriate to take off more than half a day off for the funeral. He may have taken more time if Shannon and Kelly were still alive and needing his consult. The service was being held at four on Thursday afternoon. So he planned to take off around one and drive up to Lancaster, then grab dinner on the road before driving home in plenty of time to be back in the office Friday morning. The morning before the service Joanne's sister saying that she wanted Shannon's birth certificate as well as a few pictures of Shannon and Kelly for a collage she was making for the funeral. So late Wednesday night Gibbs was standing over his file cabinet searching for Shannon's birth certificate. After finding the document he placed it on his work bench. He was starting to close the cabinet when he remembered he hadn't through his files since he needed his own certificate for something with NCIS. He didn't grabbed Kelly's file and held it in his hands. He he thumbed through tearing up at the documents of Kelly's short life. He slammed it shut when he came across her death certificate. When he did something fell out on the floor. He knelt down to pick it up expecting it to be an old report care of some other school related document. Instead it was something he had long since forgotten about. It was a consent form to donate her organs.

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Just like always Gibbs took advantage of his phone time to contact Shannon. For the past couple of months each time he called. He feared it would be the last time he spoke to his wife and little girl. Just like his last recent phone calls the agent guarding them answered and once he was sure it was safe he handed the phone off to Shannon.<em>

_"Hello Jethro?"_

_"Hi Shan."_

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Good I miss you guys."_

_"We miss you too, Kelly is counting the days til you get home."_

_"How are you otherwise."_

_"Kelly is good she is too young to fully understand what is happening. In a way it's a blessing. Me I am not so strong. I don't think we are going to be OK Jethro."_

_"Don't be silly of course you will."_

_"Thanks for the optimism but if we don't just know that you are loved."_

_"Please don't make me cry in front of my bunk mates."_

_"Oh Jethro I am sorry. Look just in case we don't get to talk again. There is something I really need to discuss with you."_

_"Go on"_

_"You remember how my license says that I am an organ donor?"_

_"Yeah so am I."_

_"Well I was watching the news the other day and they did this story on this little girl in Alexandria. Her mom died last year. Six months later she collapsed on the playground and was rushed to the hospital. She had a virus that destroyed her heart. If she doesn't get a transplant soon. She is going to die."_

_"That's tragic but what does it have to do with anything."_

_"At the end of the report they talked about how it is really hard to find organ donors for children because well parents don't like to think about it."_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"Jethro if Kelly and I don't survive this I want to donate her organs."_

_"Are you sure? That is a major decision."_

_"Yes I am but because she is minor they need the consent of both parents. I sent you a form for you to sign."_

_"OK well I will sign it and send it right back."_

_"Great but if it gets back too late I am glad that you gave verbal consent."_

_"I love you guys and give Kelly a hug. My phone time is up."_

_Two weeks later less than twenty-four hours after Shannon received the form signed by Jethro. She and Kelly were killed. While Jethro still lay in the coma. The organs of his wife and daughter were donated to various people. Kelly's heart just happened to go to the little girl Shannon had heard about on the news. Little did Gibbs know that years later he would get to know the girl. He knew her for several years before who he found out who she was._

* * *

><p><span><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will reveal who the girl is and her connection to Gibbs and all of NCIS in the next chapter. Any guesses on who she is? I will post the second and final chapter either tonight or later in the week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Memories From A Note

Two weeks had passed since Gibbs had found the waiver granting permission to donate Kelly's organs. Upon returning from Joann's funeral. He found the form still sitting on his work-bench. While he was replacing the form. Yet another previously hidden slip of paper fell to the floor. He bent down to pick it up. This one was a neatly folded piece of stationary. Upon opening it he discovered that it was stationary from a Children's Hospital in Virginia. The exact name was covered by child like scribbling. He started racking his brain trying to remember if Kelly had ever been hospitalized. She had always been a reasonably healthy child. She had a couple of childhood illnesses that required frantic late night trips to the emergency room but she was always released after a matter of hours. She had also endured a nasty bike accident when she was first learning to ride a two-wheeler but even that was just a few stitches, road rash, and a badly broken wrist. He was deployed at the time but according to Shannon she came home the same afternoon. He looked down at the note it was written in purple ink from one of those glitter pens. Kelly had a vast collection but as he recalled the purple one had been snapped in one of the few fights she ever had with Maddie Tyler. His hands shook as he read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Gibbs:<em>

_I am sorry that Kelly had to die. I am glad that you_

_donated her organs though. Because of she hadn't I would have_

_had to go to heaven. With my mommy and grandparents. I miss them_

_lots especially my mommy but, my daddy would have been really sad_

_if I had died and so would my brothers and sisters. I hope that you_

_don't miss your wife and daughter too much and aren't mad at me_

_for being alive and Kelly's not. I am happy because now I can graduate_

_high school and college, get married and have babies. I promise I ever_

_have a little girl I will name her Kelly. Thank you again._

_Love Always,_

* * *

><p>Gibbs felt tears welling up in his eyes. He must have cried when he read the note before. Because the name of the little girl was smudged. All he knew was that she was a young girl probably around Kelly's age and she had a bad heart. It was her handwriting that struck him. It looked familiar, really familiar. As in he had seen it more recently. He ran through all the woman around that age he knew now. There was Ziva but she had spent her childhood in Israel, this hand-writing was far too neat to be Ziver's, plus the girl mentioned brothers and sisters. Abby only had her brothers and she only knew about Luca at the time, she had also been in college when her parents died. Ziva had Ari and Talia but she didn't know about Ari until she was ten and her mother died a few years after that. Kate had a sister and four brothers but Rachel would have mentioned that for sure. Bishop had a four brothers and possibly a sister or two and of all the girls he had worked with. She was the closest to Kelly's age. She would have been around seven or eight when Kelly died. He also knew that she was on a medication that she had to take every day. She tried to keep it secret but he had seen her sneaking it into her gear bag before they went into the field on several occasions.<p>

"Could Ellie have been the one who received Kelly's heart?" Gibbs asked himself.

* * *

><p>Gibbs put the file back in the cabinet, closed the drawer, he carefully refolded the note and placed it in his pocket, and walked upstairs. He climbed into bed amazed by the possibility that the newest member of his team. Could possibly have had her life saved by his baby girl. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He got up the next morning tossed on a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and his NCIS jacket. After grabbing a cup of coffee for the road he rushed to the Navy Yard. With the note still in his jeans pocket. He was happy to find that Bishop was the only one in the bullpen when he arrived.<p>

"Bishop can I talk to you real quick before the guys get here?" Gibbs asked.

"Am I in trouble?" Bishop questioned.

"No not at all I just have a question for you." Gibbs replied.

"Shoot" Bishop replied.

"I know this may seem extremely personal and if I offend you in any way I am sorry." Gibbs stated.

"Uh go ahead." Bishop replied nervously.

"Were you a sickly child?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really I had pretty bad allergies still do but thankfully I outgrew dander and grass. I always bring my pills in the field though. Just in case I run into any of my allergens." Bishop explained.

"So it's not steroids?" Gibbs asked.

"No why do you ask did I fail a drug test?" Bishop asked.

"No it's just well did you know that I had a daughter with my first wife?" Gibbs asked.

"Kelly daughter of you and Shannon killed in nineteen ninety-one." Bishop guessed.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Abby filled me in after Jackson died." Bishop explained.

"Anyway since she knew that they were probably going to die. Shannon asked me to donate Kelly's organs and last night I found a note from the girl who got her heart." Gibbs explained.

"Really would it be OK if I saw it?" Bishop asked.

"Sure maybe you, McGee, and DiNozzo could track her down." Gibbs replied handing Bishop the note.

"I wish I knew who this was but I never lived outside of Oklahoma until I joined the NSA and I can't think of anybody off hand who has had a heart transplant." Bishop explained.

"Well thanks anyway." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With Abby, Bishop, and Ziva all eliminated as possible recipients of Kelly's heart. Do you have any new guesses? Hint she is still alive but doesn't necessarily work for NCIS. I know I said this would just be a two-shot but I got the idea for Gibbs to suspect Ellie last minute. New chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. The Recipient

Gibbs had the note in front of him on his desk. Bishop had tried to help him but could not find anything and Vance had sent Tony and McGee to two separate career days. McGee returned around noon but Tony wouldn't be back for until maybe the end of the day but the school he was speaking at was larger and asked him to speak with the underclassmen in the morning and the Juniors and Seniors in the afternoon.

"Afternoon Boss." McGee greeted.

"How was your speech McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty good it was at a tech school and I think I inspired a lot of kids to go into careers in law enforcement." McGee explained.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"Where are Tony and Bishop?" McGee asked.

"Bishop is at lunch and Tony is still at his speech." Gibbs replied.

"Oh so I guess we won't be going in the field today." McGee sighed.

"Vance said we would be good to go as soon as Bishop gets back." Gibbs replied.

"Cool" McGee replied.

"You have lunch?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep" McGee replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"You feeling OK, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Fine just got a lot on my mind." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Here look at this." Gibbs replied handing McGee the note.

"I didn't know you donated Kelly's organs." McGee commented.

"I had honestly forgotten until I was looking for Shannon's birth certificate for Joann's funeral. A couple of weeks back." Gibbs explained.

"Why are you showing this to me?" McGee asked.

"The handwriting looks familiar. Is it Delilah or maybe Sarah?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Delilah has a heart murmur but it was never an issue except for after the bombing and Sarah has never had heart issues." McGee explained.

"Well thanks anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Good luck Boss." McGee replied.

* * *

><p>His talk with McGee only made Gibbs more frustrated. He knew that the odds of actually finding out who this was were pretty slim but he wanted answers. He wanted that find this girl and maybe forge a friendship with her. More importantly he wanted to find that small part of Kelly that was still alive and hopefully well. He was on his way home when the news story playing on the radio mentioned the Coast Guard. He pulled over and dialed his friends number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Abby?"

"What can I do for you Jethro?"

"Have you ever had a heart transplant?"

"Um there are no cases related to the Coast Guard or the Navy let alone both."

"This doesn't have to do with work."

"Jethro if asking about a heart transplant is your idea of a booty call you need help."

"Well if you want a booty call let me know but I am actually looking for the girl who got Kelly's heart."

"Not in the mood for a booty call I just got off a forty-eight hour work day. As for your mission I wish you good luck but I have all my original parts. Well except for my appendix. Besides I would have been fifteen when Kelly died. Her heart would have been way too small for me."

"Thanks anyway Abby."

"Hey no problem and good luck."

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat cross-legged on the end of the bed he shared with Breena. They were going to meet the crew from NCIS for drinks. Breena wouldn't be drinking of course at least not alcoholic beverages anyway. She was mainly going to catch up with everyone and enjoy one of the last nights out before the baby arrived. He wished that she would just hurry up and get ready. To an outside observer he was just like any other husband in America but Breena well she had a good reason to be self-conscious. Even though he always told her she was beautiful regardless. Her pregnancy had only made her sensitive about her "deformity".<p>

"How do I look?" Breena asked.

"You look amazing as always." Jimmy assured.

"Except for this stupid bump under my shirt." Breena argued.

"That bump happens to be our baby." Jimmy corrected.

"Not that bump! That bump is cute! My stupid scar!" Breena cried.

"It's not a stupid scar. It is the reason you are still here. If it weren't for that scar you would be dead, I would be alone, and this life would not be here." Jimmy assured resting his hand on Breena's stomach.

"You don't know what it's like Jimmy! Kids point and stare! Then their parents act like they asked me to lift up my skirt or something! Not to mention all the mean girls in high school!" Breena cried.

"Well there won't be any babies at the bar and nobody from NCIS will tease you. Tony may stare but if he does I will pull him aside to "look at a new movie app I found" and explain your situation. He may be uncomfortable but he won't be mean." Jimmy assured.

"OK" Breena sniffed.

"Now come on let's get going. We are already late." Jimmy replied.

"I just remembered I have to pick up my prescription. Can we stop at the pharmacy real quick on the way to the bar?" Breena asked.

"Sure the NCIS fitness test is coming up and I should probably grab a couple more pair of diabetic socks." Jimmy replied.

"God, I hope our kids are healthier than us!" Breena cried.

"Well the good news is your heart failure was due to a virus so it would have to be a freak occurrence and hopefully if they have diabetes they will be like me and only have mild cases." Jimmy assured.

"You're my rock Jimmy." Breena replied.

"Thank you." Jimmy replied.

"It's true." Breena replied.

"Hey Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"What is it Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"Do you ever wonder about the girl you got the heart from?" Jimmy asked.

"From time to time but I did a lot more when I was a kid." Breena explained.

"Have you ever thought of trying to find her family?" Jimmy asked.

"I wrote a letter to the girl's father when I was still in the hospital and I always planned to track him down but I don't know I never got around to it." Breena explained.

"How about we track him down before this baby comes. We both have a lot to thank him for." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was Breena who got Kelly's heart. Gibbs will find out in the next chapter. I was going to have one long chapter but I haven't decided a few things about the story yet. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Who You Are

Breena hoped that Jimmy was right and nobody would care about her scar. She didn't know why she was so self-conscious about it. She never had been when she was a kid. She was just so happy to still be alive. Then she got to high school. The uniform of the private high school she attended along with her sisters and brothers went to the bottom of the neck. So nobody ever noticed. Same for the kindergarten through eighth grade school she had gone to. Everybody in the lower level school she went to, knew about her surgery and how sick she was but when she got to high school. Very few knew and of those few even less still felt bad for her. It was changing before gym class that she first got called a freak. She knew that she shouldn't let it bother her but by the end of Freshman year she had given up. Poor Jimmy thought she thought he was ugly because she wouldn't sleep with him for so long. When he found out that she had had a heart-transplant. He just hugged her and said she was perfect. Still she felt like she was defective and Jimmy was just lying to get in her pants.

"You really are perfect I promise." Jimmy assured.

"I know and I also know I shouldn't be so self-conscious" Breena replied.

"No you shouldn't." Jimmy replied.

"I mean I am alive and healthy." Breena replied.

"So many people aren't as lucky as you." Jimmy replied.

"I know and I should be glad I only needed the one transplant. Some people's body's reject donor organs or they start to fail as well." Breena replied.

"Let's hope you don't have to go through that." Jimmy replied.

"I know I was so scared back then." Breena replied.

"I can imagine Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p><span><em>FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><em>It fist started on a Saturday. Seven year old Breena had been sick all week with what her family thought was just a bad virus. When her dad checked her temperature that morning it was back to normal. She took that to mean that she could finally get out of bed. She still felt pretty bad but she didn't have a fever anymore. So she wasn't contagious. That afternoon she was playing soccer with her two sisters and three brothers. They had only been playing a few minutes when she started feeling out of breath and tired.<em>

_"Are you OK Breena?" her brother baby __Joey asked._

_"Yeah just tired." Breena wheezed._

_"You are seven years old. Seven year old's shouldn't get tired that easy." Her oldest sister Charlotte commented._

_"She was pretty sick." Her oldest brother Danny pointed out._

_"Danny's right Breena maybe you should go back inside. I am sure you will be well enough to play with us next weekend." Her other sister Becky replied._

_"Maybe not maybe she's dying!" Her middle brother Randy teased._

_"You're such a jerk Randy!" Becky cried._

* * *

><p><em>Breena ignored Randy and went back inside. She ended up spending the rest of the weekend watching TV on the couch. By Monday her dad decided she was well enough to go back to school. She found herself out of breath walking from the bus to her classroom. The moment that changed her life forever happened at recess.<em>

_"Breena are you alright?" Her friend Heather asked._

_"No" Breena replied._

_"What's wrong are you sick again?" Heather asked._

_"I don't know my heart feels weird." Breena replied._

_"What do you mean?" Heather asked._

_"Mommy" Breena whimpered as she fell to the ground clutching her chest._

_"BREENA! HELP!" Heather cried._

* * *

><p><em>Six months had passed since the day Breena collapsed on the playground. She had been stuck in bed ever since. She was only allowed to get up to use the bathroom and take baths. Even that took too much out of her. One afternoon, she was awakened by the phone ringing. It was a Saturday so she assumed it was somebody calling to invite Charlotte, Becky, or Danny on a date. She heard Becky answer and then scream for their father, Ed. She heard her father gasp and then say something to Becky who immediately started screaming. Before long the other kids were screaming too. It sounded like she was missing something fun. She wished she wasn't so sick and could be a part of everything. Seconds later her bedroom door opened and Ed came in and started shaking her.<em>

_"Breena wake up sweetie we have to go to the hospital." Ed replied._

_"But I don't feel that sick." Breena argued._

_"No honey they have a heart for you." Ed explained._

_"Really" Breena asked._

_A girl and her mother died in a car accident. The mom saw the report and left a note saying that if anything were to happen to her daughter and you still needed one. That her daughter's heart go to you" Ed explained._

* * *

><p><span><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p>Gibbs didn't really feel like going out but Tony and Abby had backed him into a corner. Abby knew about Kelly's heart and the note because. He had inquired to her about it. On the off-chance that she had received the heart but Tony was out of the loop. As far as Gibbs knew he didn't know anybody who would have been young enough to receive Kelly's heart. Tony was just worried about his Boss. Because well Tony tended to worry about people and he had been acting strangely since he returned from Joann Fielding's funeral. Jimmy and Breena were the last of the group to arrive. Everybody greeted them and started questioning Breena on her pregnancy. Gibbs looked up to say hello when he noticed the tight-fitting V-neck t-shirt Breena was wearing. She had a jagged scar on her chest.<p>

"Oh My God, Breena!" Gibbs gasped.

"I knew they would judge me!" Breena bolting from the restaurant.

"Breena wait!" Jimmy cried.

"No Breena it's not like that!" Gibbs cried chasing after Jimmy and Breena.

* * *

><p>Breena jumped into the passenger seat of Jimmy's car. She could not believe it. Gibbs of all people had called her out for her scar. She wished that she had just stayed home or worn the big t-shirt she had worn to work that morning. She tried to fight it but before she knew it tears were pouring down her cheeks. She heard a knocking on the window and looked up to see Gibbs and Jimmy standing on the other side.<p>

"What?" Breena asked rolling her window down.

"Come back inside Breena it was all a big misunderstanding." Jimmy replied.

"No it's not! Gibbs things I am a freak! That's why he got so weirded out by my scar!" Breena cried.

"No Breena it's well could you come out please?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine" Breena sniffed opening the door and stepping out of the car.

"Breena I am sorry I hurt your feelings it's just well. I noticed your scar and here look at this and you will understand." Gibbs replied handing Breena the note.

"I wrote this when I was seven. I got really sick and ended up having to get a heart-transplant. I was days away from death. When my dad got the call. My mom had been killed in a freak accident just over a year before. Where did you get it?" Breena asked eyes welling up again.

"Breena you got Kelly's heart. Less than two weeks before they were killed. Shannon saw a report on the news about a little girl who was in heart failure and if she didn't get a new one soon. She would die. Shan convinced me to donate Kelly's organs and left a note specifying that if Kelly died and you hadn't gotten a transplant yet. That her heart go to you." Gibbs explained.

"You're that Mr. Gibbs?" Breena gasped.

"Yes I am." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much. I wish there was something I could do. To make it up to you." Breena sobbed.

"There is one thing you can do." Gibbs replied.

"Anything" Breena replied.

"Cherish every moment and live up to the note. You are already married and done with high school and college, married to Jimmy, and having a baby." Gibbs explained.

"I know but this is a boy and his name is going to be Donald." Jimmy replied.

"I know Jimmy but we should honor Kelly by naming our first born for her." Breena replied.

"I know but Kelly as a boys name I know it can work but I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"Well I don't want to have to constantly explain that Kelly is our son and not our daughter but. Wait! Kellen!" Breena cried.

"I love it Donald Kellen Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"Breena I am glad you are here. The way you make Jimmy feel it's how Shannon made me feel and how I prayed Kelly would make a man feel one day." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you Gibbs." Breena replied.

"Don't thank me." Gibbs replied.

"You're right." Breena replied.

"Thank you Kelly." The three said in unison.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. What do you think? Was it worth the build up? Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
